


Janna makes Marco pay for Drinks

by EnlightenedRobot



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Chaotic Evil Lesbians, College, College Hijinx, Cults, Dark Comedy, Drinking, F/F, Mild Suggestive Humour, Screenplay/Script Format, Script-fic, Urban Fantasy, Virgin Sacrifice, comedic sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlightenedRobot/pseuds/EnlightenedRobot
Summary: Janna and Starfan13 attempt to sacrifice Marco Diaz to their Lady and Savior Eclipsa Butterfly.





	Janna makes Marco pay for Drinks

INT. SORORITY HOUSE - NIGHT

A candle is lit. JANNA ORDONIA is standing on a ramshackle stage in front of a banner reading SIGMA SIGMA SEPTUM. In front of her is a table holding a sleeping body under a satin sheet. In the foreground are silhouettes of PONYHEAD, SHANTELLE, and OTHER CHEERLEADERS (except Brittney).

  **JANNA ORDONIA**  
  _(ominously)_  
“The Blood Moon shines down upon us tonight! On nights like this, our lord and savior Eclipsa demands virgin blood!”

JANNA removes the sheet, revealing MARCO DIAZ, shirtless, cuddled up in a ball.

  **JANNA ORDONIA**  
 exclaiming)  
“Aye, Marco, you slept through the trigonometry test again!”

MARCO DIAZ bolts awake.

  **MARCO DIAZ**  
  _(terrified)_  
“No no no, Ms Berkley! I studied all month for this!”

MARCO looks up at JANNA.

  **MARCO DIAZ**

"Janna! How many times do I have to tell you to stay… “  
MARCO notices the other girls in the room. He grabs the sheet and covers himself out of embarrassment.

  **MARCO DIAZ**  
“Janna, what exactly is going here.”

  **JANNA ORDONIA**  
“Your a virgin sacrifice, dude.”

  **MARCO DIAZ**  
“A virgin wha…”

JANNA calls out to someone else.

  **JANNA ORDONIA**  
“Oh sweetie!”

ECLIPSAFAN13 appears with a knife, stabbing it right next to MARCO’s head.

  **ECLIPSAFAN13**  
“Hello!”

  **MARCO DIAZ**  
“Starfan!?”

  **ECLIPSAFAN13**  
“Well, actually it Eclipsafan13 now. Star Butterfly is so 2017.”

  **JANNA ORDONIA**  
“EclipsaFan13 will now recite the ancient text!”

  **ECLIPSAFAN13**  
&EMSP(to Janna)  
"Wait, how’d it go?”

  **JANNA ORDONIA**  
"We went over it last night!”

  **ECLIPSAFAN13**  
"We went over half of it before making out to Kiss from a Rose.”

  **JANNA ORDONIA**  
"Right right right… ehh, just go ahead with the stabbing.”

  **ECLIPSAFAN13**  
"OKAY!!!”

 **ECLIPSAFAN13** grabs the knife and holds it above her head.

  **MARCO DIAZ**  
"JANNA!”

  **STAR BUTTERFLY**  
  _(offscreen)_  
"Marco!”

STAR BUTTERFLY enters the room.

  **MARCO DIAZ**  
"STAR! That god you're here, Janna and Starfan have-”

  **JANNA ORDONIA**  
"STAR, whats up? Its… its not what it looks like.”

  **STAR BUTTERFLY**  
"You think that just because I’m not part of your sorority whatever means that I can’t handle a party like this? I’ll have you know that I am the queen of parties thank you very much.”

  **JANNA ORDONIA**  
"No no no, you don’t get it… this was a surprise party for you! We’re just… getting you your own personal manservant!”

  **MARCO DIAZ**  
"What? I’m not anyone's manser-”

  **JANNA ORDONIA**  
"COMMENCE THE STABBING!!!”

ECLIPSAFAN13 drops the knife into MARCO’s forehead. He screams in pain before realizing he’s not dead.  


  **MARCO DIAZ**

"Wha kinda sick joke is?”

  **JANNA ORDONIA**  
"Eclipsa is pleased with our sacrifice! The soul of Marco Diaz is ours!”

  **JANNA ORDONIA**  
  _(to Marco)_  
"Now give 60 bucks.”

MARCO pulls out 60 dollars.

  **JANNA ORDONIA**  
"All right guys, drinks on me!”

INT. BAR - NIGHT

JANNA and ECLIPSAFAN13 are toasting two tall glasses of beer. CHANTELLE looks concerned over PONYHEAD lying in a pile of bottles. STAR comforts MARCO in the background. He has a bandaid on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I tried my best to mimic the "screenplay format" with HTML. Quotation marks aren't technically supposed to be used, but it definately helps the readability.
> 
> A good friend illustrated the entire comic here!  
> http://thisbelongsto-nohbodys.tumblr.com/post/169215267394/a-while-back-purpleskunkape-had-an-idea-of-janna


End file.
